ReUnion
by selenepotter
Summary: A Sequel to ReRun in which, Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort must team up to fight an even greater foe.
1. Chapter 1: ReUnion

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Re-Union

It had been nearly a decade since the peace treaty had ended the reign of terror caused by the former Lord Voldemort. Ever since then, the former Dark Lord had been a member of the Wizengamot known as Lord Slytherin. But still, he was only one voice amongst many. Harry Potter, on the other hand, was Lord of ten Houses and could cast ten votes on the Wizengamot. Occasionally, Lord Slytherin could rally enough supporters to out-vote Harry, but it didn't happen very often. This afternoon, Harry Potter M.W. had called Lord Slytherin and Albus Dumbledore to his office in the Ministry. When the receptionist showed them in, they found that there was a pensive on Harry's desk.

"Thank you for coming," began Harry. "This morning I had a meeting with the Prime Minister and what I learned is so important that I thought I should show the memory rather than summarize it for you."

With that, Harry pulled the memory thread out of his head and placed it in the pensive. Harry, Dumbledore and Slytherin then leaned over the pensive and felt themselves falling into the memory.

"The chaps in the United Nations Intelligence Task force thought I should bring you into this," began the Prime Minister. "About a year and a half ago there were several bright flashes just beyond the orbit of Neptune. We didn't have any telescopes trained directly at that spot so we didn't get a good look at the phenomena. We got a better look a few hours later when strange lights appeared in the same direction, but closer in, at the asteroid belt. We made thousands of pictures like this over the next several months before that region of the sky passed behind the sun. When it came back out of the sun's glare, we saw this. A group of the asteroids were now headed for earth. Over the next year, as they drew closer, we discovered that the cluster of asteroids were being shepherded by a fleet of space ships, as you can see in these pictures. There appear to be several types. The asteroids are being herded by these flat ships with crescent shaped fins. There are also these cigar shaped ships and these saucer shaped ships. There is a fourth type of ship that we are only able to see when it eclipses a star. They appear to have a central core with spiky projections of some sort. But we're unable to get a good picture of them.

Early this morning the fleet arrived. The first asteroid impacted just East of Hong Kong. It created a Tsunami large enough to wash completely over the island and destroy Macau. It also badly damaged costal areas on Taiwan, Vietnam, China and the Philippines.

As soon as the ship that was escorting the asteroid arrived, these smaller ships began swarming out of it. They appear to be fighters of some sort. Notice that they have crescent shaped wings that resemble their mother ships. The fighters proceeded to shoot down every satellite they could find. This process repeated each time a pair of asteroid escorts arrived. The loss of so many satellites, is causing massive communications black outs and is progressively blinding us about what is happening.

The next asteroids impacted New Delhi, Lahore and Tehran, totally obliterating them. The biggest asteroid we've seen, impacted in the eastern Mediterranean. At this point, so many satellites had been shot down that we lost the ability to monitor what was going on. But we have reason to believe that Rome and Madrid were destroyed next.

We believe that these asteroids are a prelude to an invasion. Can we count on your kind to help when the invasion comes?"

"Yes, Mister Prime Minister," said Harry. "I'll see that Wizardkind is ready to help defend Britain."

At this point, the memory ended. Harry, Dumbledore and Slytherin returned their awareness to the present.

"In light of this, let's be honest with each other, for once," suggested Harry. "You haven't really disbanded the Death Eaters. You haven't really disbanded the Order of the Phoenix. And I haven't really disbanded my Army. We've all been building up our forces and awaiting the day when one of us betrays the others. Well, now the world needs us. We need to add our might to ministry's and help defend earth."


	2. Chapter 2: Tea with Lady Slytherin

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2:

Lady Genevra Weasley Slytherin had invited some of her closest friends over so that their children could play with hers. Like her mother before her, she had given birth to seven children. As was usual in the Weasley line, all of them were red haired boys. Ginny had been the first girl in several generations in the Weasley line. Amongst the friends she had invited were: Luna Potter (who had been unable to have children), Amanda Benford (a boy and a girl child), Hermione Longbottom (one girl) and Lavender Weasley (seven red haired boys)

"It's had to believe how fast they grow," said Hermione.

"I know what you mean, said Ginny, who was nursing her youngest. "It seems like just yesterday none of us were even married, much less parents."

"Speaking of marriage, how is yours holding up?" Amanda asked Ginny.

"Okay as political marriages go," replied Ginny. "There's no love between us, but at least we don't get in duels anymore."

"But if you don't love him, how did you end up with seven kids?" asked Lavender.

"How do you think I ended up with seven kids," said Ginny. "The same way people usually make children."

"But he's so-

-hideous!" exclaimed Lavender with a shudder.

"I knew what I was getting into from the beginning," explained Ginny. "I knew that the purpose of this marriage was to produce heirs. Once I made it clear that force and abuse were not acceptable, we were able to reach an accommodation, with the help of Polyjuice Potions."

"Who dies he look like when you-

-do it?" asked Amanda.

"He does a variety of people," said Ginny but my favorite is-

-Harry."

There were gasps of surprise all around.

"By the way, he likes for me to Polyjuice also," said Ginny. "Do you all think you could each give me one of your hairs?"

Just then, there was a _popping_ sound as he appeared before them. Lavender let out a scream as she found her self face to face with Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle Voldemort Slytherin!

"Leave this place!" said Slytherin. "The ministry has ordered the evacuation of magical London. Get your families to safety to while you can. BEGONE!"

After the girls had gathered up their kids and left, Ginny confronted her husband in an argument that quickly escalated into a full-blown magical duel, then a wrestling match and finally, incredibly hot sex.

The Eastern Mediterranean asteroid hit near the mouth of the Nile. The Tsunami washed up the Nile valley past the Aswan dam, destroying the dam along the way. Then, an even bigger flood washed back down the valley scouring it of all human habitation.

The same Tsunami washed completely over the islands of Crete and Cyprus and over Israel, all the way to the Dead Sea.

Rome and Madrid were hit by asteroids, completely destroying them.

A Western Mediterranean asteroid created a tsunami that destroyed Barcelona, Marseilles and Beauxbatons Academy.

A large asteroid landed in the center of the Bermuda Triangle. It created a tsunami that washed completely over the state of Florida.

An even bigger one hit due South of New Orleans. It made a tsunami that washed completely over Florida again, destroyed New Orleans and the Creole Voodoo School, and damaged Houston so badly that the Johnson Space center was knocked out of commission. The tsunami then raced up the Mississippi valley, breaking open chemical plants in its path and making the environmental disaster even greater.

Mexico City was the next city to be obliterated.

The one that landed in the Gulf of California swept up the Imperial Valley.

The asteroid that landed off the coast of Southern California Destroyed both Los Angeles and San Diego, along with the largest naval base on the west coast.

The Earth is made of several layers. The inner most core in mostly molten nickel and iron. Surrounding the Core is a layer of liquid rock known as the mantle. Floating on top of the mantle is a thin Crust of rock, only 10-50 miles thick. There exist, in certain places in the earth, Mantle Plumes. These are currents in the mantle that conduct heat from the outer edge of the Core all the way up to the Crust. Above these Mantle Plumes, on the crust, is a volcano. One of the places this occurs is in the center of the Pacific Plate, the continent beneath the Pacific Ocean. As the Pacific Plate moves across the Mantle Plume, a series of volcanic islands have been produced, known as the Hawaiian Islands. The Southeastern most Island is closest to the Mantle Plume and hence, it is the one with the active volcano. However, the Big Island is not directly over the Mantle Plume. In the place that is over the Mantle Plume, there is an undersea volcano that will one-day form a new Hawaiian island.

That day is today. A massive asteroid landed in the ocean directly over the Mantle Plume. It punched a hole deep enough in the crust that a volcanic island quickly formed. The tsunami washed over the big island, and when the water hit the volcano, there was a huge explosion that wreaked havoc in Honolulu.

Tokyo Bay was next. The tsunami destroyed the City. After that, Vladivostok, Pyongyang, and Peking were destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3: the Battle of the Empty Quart

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 3: The Battle of the Empty Quarter

In their second pass, the aliens began sending down invasion forces. Each Invasion Group consisted of hundreds of ships carrying enough forces to take over a large portion of the earth's surface. The first Group landed in the middle of the Australian Outback. The next Invasion Group landed in the Gobi desert of Mongolia, near the Chinese border.

This was followed by an Asteroid impact on top of the Russian spaceport in Kazakhstan. The next Asteroid destroyed Moscow. All during this time, the Russians had been launching nuclear missiles at the aliens, but all of them were destroyed before they reached their targets.

Then an Invasion Group landed in the heart of the Empty Quarter, the desert in the heart of Saudi Arabia. The next invasion group landed in southern Libya, deep in the Sahara. The next landed in the Kalahari Desert of Namibia.

Asteroids flattened Berlin, Paris and London.

More ICBMs were launched as the Aliens continued to use Asteroids against American cities. But the ICBMs failed to hit their targets as they were all shot down. Nothing could save Washington, DC, Columbus, Indianapolis, Saint Louis, Kansas City, Omaha, NORAD or San Francisco. The same tsunami that destroyed San Francisco also destroyed the Wizarding school within the city.

The final two Invasion groups landed in the western hemisphere. One landed in Northern Mexico, near the US border. The other landed in the deserts of Chile. Spaceships had at last come to land on the Planes of Nazca.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"All right men, Here is our mission," began Harry Potter as he addressed his officers. "An Invasion group has landed in the middle of Saudi Arabia. Our intelligence is sketchy due to the loss of the muggle satellite communication network. These same communications problems are why the Muggles are having difficulty alerting their forces in Iraq.

We believe that the aliens may have already taken Mecca and Medina and are now heading for Riyadh and the Persian Gulf. Our job will be to slow down their advance long enough for the forces from Iraq to engage the enemy. I have configured your weapons as Portkeys so the men should maintain contact with their weapons at all times. At this point nothing is known about the aliens, so intelligence gathering will be a secondary objective of our mission. We leave in three hours. Alert the men. Dismissed."

When Harry had assembled his army, there were 1,000 men standing in formation. They were organized in squads of 10. The officers were all wizards and fought as part of a squad that consisted of five wizards and five muggles. Harry touched his wand to the rifle of one of his men and sent a magical pulse that activated all of the Portkeys.

They appeared in the middle of the desert with the sweltering sun beating down on them.

"Okay men, spread out along that dune!" yelled Harry.

The Army spread out along the top of a dune that ran northwest to southeast and waited for the enemy. After a couple of hours, they began to hear the distant rumble of approaching tanks. They had just seen one come over a distant dune when enemy fighters flew overhead. The fighters had pointed cylindrical bodies like earth bound fighters and forward pointing crescent shaped wings. There were weapons mounted on the ends of the wings. Harry realized that these were the same kinds of fighters that he had seen shooting down satellites.

As soon he saw the fighters fly by, Harry cast a sonorous charm on himself and started issuing orders.

"Anti-broom missiles, fire at will!" yelled Harry.

In his squad, Private Jenkins manned the anti-broom missile. It was a small anti aircraft missile that had been modified slightly. Ever since the 2nd Battle of Hogsmead, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or WWW had been modifying Muggle weapons for use against Voldemort's forces when the peace ended. The Anti-broom missiles were modified anti-aircraft missiles that were operated by a single person from a shoulder launcher. They had been modified so that they would follow their target until the hit and they were imbued with the killing curse so that even a mild wound would kill their target. These weapons had been intended to be used to shoot down wizards on brooms, but they could still be used to shoot down aircraft.

When the missiles were launched, the fighters turned and began trying to shoot down the missiles that were pursuing their comrades. Many of them were successful and once the air was cleared of missiles, the fighters began shooting at Potter's Army. By then, the people manning the anti-broom missiles had reloaded, and began defending the Army against attack from the air.

When the alien tanks got close enough, they began firing at the British line.

"Anti-giant missiles, fire at will!" yelled Harry.

Every squad had a member with an anti-giant missile. It was a modified anti-tank missile that was designed to explosively impart a killing curse after it penetrated the giant's hide. Used against tanks, they would kill everyone inside the tank.

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Harry and Luna as they each made a tank fly ten feet up in the air, then fall in a crash that left their crews too stunned to do anything for a moment.

The tanks stopped their advance for a moment as ground troops began pouring out of their back ends. The Aliens, like humans had two arms, two legs and a head. They were only an inch or two taller than the average human. But they features were much courser than humans. None of them could ever be mistaken for a human. Although their skin came in the same shades of pink and tan that humans did, it was a scaly, reptilian type of skin. They wore tan uniforms that blended in well with the desert sand.

"_Immunitas Artus Cento!" _hissed Harry and Luna as they prepared to defend themselves against the enemy's bullets.

To their surprise, the alien troopers had riffles that fired balls of phased plasma.

"All forces, fire at will!" yelled Harry.

All of the wizards began casting short, easy curses (Mostly Stunners and Reductors) at the aliens. But the overwhelming majority of Potter's Army was armed with AK-47's. These riffles were magically modified so that in single shot mode, they made an infinite supply of bullets and each bullet was imbued with a killing curse. This meant that even a mild wound would be fatal.

Soldiers were falling on both sides. But the alien army was much bigger than Potter's Army. After several minutes of combat, Major Neville Longbottom turned to Harry and said:

"General Potter, They're starting to out flank us! We've got to pull back!"

"I think you're right, Neville," said Harry. "All troops, prepare for Portkey!"

Harry touched his wand to one of his soldier's weapons and sent a magical surge through it, which activated the Portkeys and transported the Army ten miles back. Once the aliens had caught up with them, the fight would begin again. They repeated this several times that day. One time a fighter that was barely damaged enough to be brought down crashed near Harry's squad. It was intact enough that a Major Stan Benford took a couple of privates to investigate.

"General, I think you should see this," said Major Benford as he came forward levitating the dead pilot.

It was wearing an elaborately decorated uniform that looked like something humans had worn in the 18th century. But the most remarkable thing about the pilot was his face. He looked fully human!

"Bring him along," said Harry. "We'll want to investigate this further."

Major Benford shrunk the pilot and put him in his pocket.

As the sun was going down, they were fighting the last battle of the day. Just before they departed, Harry summoned one of the stunned troops to bring back for interrogation. Potters Army then Portkeyed back to Gryffindor Castle to see to their wounded and rest for the night


	4. Chapter 4: Army of Darkness

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Army of Darkness

At nightfall, Potter's Army retreated back to Britain and Voldemort Slytherin's Army took its place in front of the alien advance. There were 30 Death Eaters as well as 100 vampires.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eaters began casting Killing Curses at the alien fighters and tanks, punching holes in them.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort Slytherin, as he cast a Death Curse at an alien fighter. His curse punched a hole on the crescent shaped wing of the craft, rupturing a fuel line. The pilot ejected just before the fighter exploded and went drifting off in the wind.

"Go after him, Von Stratus," commanded Lord Slytherin as the Vampire turned into a bat and flew after the alien pilot.

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Lord Slytherin as an alien tank flew up into the air ten feet and fell down with a crash.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort Slytherin, as he cast a Death Curse at the alien tank, making a small crack in its' armor.

Although they were less likely to hit the fighters, it was easier to inflict fatal damage on them and shoot them down than the tanks, which only developed cracks in their armor.

The tanks came to a halt and discharged their ground pounders out the back to help take care of the threat. Once the alien troops came out the back of the tanks, the vampires went on the attack. They turned into a cloud of bats that flew at the alien troops, then they resumed their humanoid form and began grabbing aliens and sucking their blood out.

Once an alien was drained of its blood, Lord Slytherin would animate its corpse as an Inferius. This caused the Army of Darkness to grow slightly faster than the aliens could blow it apart.

Still, the aliens had numbers on their side, causing the Army of Darkness to have to retreat periodically, leaving the Inferi behind to randomly attack anything that moved.

Just before dawn, the Army of Darkness retreated to Britain to tend to their wounded.

HHHHHHHHHHH

At dawn, Potter's army had arrived. They had fought several battles and retreated. They were about to retreat again when they heard the distinctive scream of fighter-jets. As Harry look overhead, he saw that they had American insignia on them. His troops rallied as their spirits were momentarily lifted by the sight of their allies. But it soon became apparent that the fighter-jets were no match for the alien fighters. Soon it was time to retreat again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An asteroid landed in Massachusetts Bay, creating a tsunami that destroyed Boston, Salem, Cape Cod, and the Salem Witches Institute. Another hit just south of New York City, destroying the surrounding area. The next one landed in Lake Michigan, near Chicago, and the last one hit off the coast of Vancouver.

By now the aliens had expended all of their asteroids. So the asteroid herding ships left the fleet and returned to the asteroid belt to reload. They would be back in a little more than a year.


	5. Chapter 5: The face of the Enemy

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 5: The face of the Enemy

"Once again General Scoby, I want to thank you for letting me tour your facility," said General Harry Potter.

"Think nothing of it," replied General Scoby. "It's the least we can do after the intelligence windfall you chaps gave us."

"Have you made any progress?" asked Harry.

"Let's ask Major Sullivan," said General Scoby, as they walked into the lab.

The alien pilot that Harry's men had brought here had been stripped. It was currently lying on an autopsy table, partially dissected. One of the doctors stepped forward.

"How may we help you sir?" inquired Major Harry Sullivan.

"Tell us about your progress," commanded General Scoby.

"Well sir, in spite of the human form the alien appeared to have when we first got him, when he removed his uniform, we discovered that he has these six tentacle-like organs projecting out of his chest," reported Sullivan. "They appear to be fully prehensile. But the most amazing thing is their function. They appear to be reproductive organs."

"Are you saying that those things are penises?" asked Harry.

Sullivan nodded.

"When we x-rayed him, we found that his internal organs are completely rearranged from a human being's," said Sullivan. "For example, he has two hearts and the left one appears to be a combination cardiac-renal organ."

"Thank you, Major," said Harry as he turned to General Scoby. "What have you been able to learn from the other one?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," said Scoby. "We haven't been able to communicate with him."

"Perhaps I might be able to help," said Harry.

General Scoby took him to a door in the detention area that had a small observation window.

"He attacks anyone who goes in," said Scoby. "He doesn't appear to be very intelligent."

"Let me in," said Harry. "I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Scoby.

"I think I can handle him," said Harry as he stunned the alien through the observation window.

Once he had been locked in, Harry levitated the alien to a corner of the room and sat down in the opposite corner. He waved his wand and revived the alien, who immediately lunged at him. Harry stunned him then revived him again. He repeated this process eleven times before the alien got the message. When the alien didn't attack, Harry waved his wand in a different fashion.

"_ligula!"_ Harry hissed. "All right, I know that you can understand me. Who are you?"

The alien was still wearing his tan uniform that had blended so well with the desert terrain. His scaly skin was a slightly darked shade of pinkish tan than Harry's. His features were courser than a human's and he had no nose.

"Gropo Grakgwai 394582q934" replied the alien.

"What is your species called?" asked Harry.

"Markab" stated Grakgwai.

"Where are you from?" asked Harry.

"Markab" stated Grakgwai.

"The pilot that we recovered seems very different from you," said Harry. "Is he from the same planet?"

"Fah!" exclaimed Grakgwai. "They are not worthy to be called warriors! They sitt in their spaceships attacking our enemy with mass drivers and fighters! We Makab and the Dilgar have do the actual fighting!"

"I don't believe I've heard of the Dilgar before," said Harry. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They like wetter climates than we do. They drive the tanks while we're in the desert," said Grakgwai. When we've made it to the equatorial forests our positions will be reversed. Their War Apprentices will take the places of our Gropos."

Harry interrogated the alien for several hours. After he left the cell General Scoby said:

"That was amazing! Where did you learn his language?"

"I didn't," replied Harry. "I used magic to translate for me. I'll see that you get a transcript. You might also get the Defense Research Association for Physical Analysis to do a comparison of the DNA of any aliens we capture. We need to find out if they're from the same planet of different ones."


	6. Chapter 6: Roswell & Sedona

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 6: Roswell & Sedona

Lt. Puer Jarno finished his brivare' and stepped away from the bar of the officers' club. He slapped the shoulder of his wingman, Lt. Karn Nadiro.

"Come on, we need to do our pre-flight check before our next run," said Jarno.

"Right," said Nadiro as he chugged his drink and followed Jarno out of the ship. As the walked in the sand towards the tent that was serving as a temporary hanger, the breeze kicked up choking dust.

"Fah! I'll be glad when our advance has made it to a more temperate region of this planet!" exclaimed Jarno.

"Won't we all!" replied Nadiro, "except the Markab, of course. They like it here."

"They're welcome to it," said Jarno. "If it weren't for the large carbon deposits, there wouldn't be anything useful here."

They had just made it to their fighters when they heard a distinctive _popping_ sound behind them. Jarno turned and saw a group of Earthers standing between him and the entrance to the tent. One appeared to be an elderly man with a long white beard. On his shoulder sat an iridescent feathered bird. Another seemed almost as old as the first. He had a prosthetic leg that resembled the claw of an animal and an eye that moved in an unnatural manner and didn't seem to match his other one. The third one was a middle-aged man with black hair and blue eyes. But the oddest one had multicolored hair. Jarno guessed that she might be female. She had bumps on her chests where breasts should be. All fighter pilots wore a short sword on their left thigh and a PPG on their right. Seeing the Earthers pull out the guns of theirs that resembled sticks, Jarno and Nadiro drew both their weapons and ducked and rolled under and behind the nearest fighter, just before the Earthers fired something that shredded the metal of the fighter and crumpled it to the ground.

Jarno and Nadiro used the wreckage of the fighter for cover as they fired back at the Earthers. The Phased Plasma pellets bounced off a shield that one of the Earthers had conjured out of thin air.

The Earthers destroyed several more fighters as the two pilots tried circling around to get their enemies in the crossfire.

Once all of the fighters in the hanger tent had been destroyed, the Earthers disappeared with another _pop_!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thank you for coming," said Harry Potter. "We've been contacted by the American Magical Government, or at least, what's left of it. They need our help."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dumbledore.

"The war is going badly for them," explained Harry. "They've lost most of their large population centers and their bureaucracy. The Muggles have fared even worse. Right now, an alien army is about to sweep into both Sedona and Roswell. I don't have to tell you how important those two cities are."

Sedona has the largest remaining magical population in North America and Roswell has one of the two remaining magical academies in the States," observed Voldemort Slytherin.

"Exactly!" replied Harry. "So Albus, I figure the Order would be best utilized in the evacuations. Slytherin and I could use our forces to slow down the alien advance until everyone is clear."

"I want Sedona," said Slytherin.

"Fine, I'll take Roswell," said Harry. "Good thing there's a full moon tonight. That will really boost the power of your forces," said Harry.

"I'll send heralds to announce when we've cleared both cities," said Dumbledore.

Gropo Quagveg sat in the compartment at the rear of the tank waiting for his chance for action. He looked around at his fellow gropos. They all appeared to be equally expectant about the chance to get out and fight.

Suddenly there was a BOOM! And the tank came to a stop. As the rear door opened Quagveg began shouting orders.

"Alright, you monera, it's party time, Move! Move! Move!" yelled Quagveg as they poured out of the tank and into the rain. "Fan out! Fan Out!"

To Quagveg's surprise, they were not facing their human counterparts. The enemy was nowhere in sight. Ahead, he could see the rest of the tank column, continuing to advance. The hatch on top of the tank popped open and their commander, War Journeyman 3rd class J'Pok stuck his head out.

"False alarm, I'm afraid," said J'Pok. "The engine threw a rod. We're just stopping for repairs."

"Men, to Stationary Posts!" shouted Quagveg as he glared at his Dilgar Commander. "We have to be on the lookout in case one of their fighters slips past the Centauri!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Potter's army appeared in the middle of the desert. It was raining salt water. The asteroids that had landed in the ocean caused it to rain for hundreds of miles down-wind from them. At first, this rain had been salty mud. Now it was salt water. Wherever this rain fell, crops would die. Many parts of the world would be gripped by famine over the next two years. Harry thanked the gods that Britain was not one of the affected areas. The land falling asteroids had knocked enough dust into the upper atmosphere to cool the earth. Winter would be harsher this year.

"Where do we go from here, General?" asked Major Longbottom.

Harry listened for a second.

"That way," said Harry, pointing to the south.

"Any particular reason?" asked Longbottom.

"I think I can hear the sounds of battle coming from that direction," replied Harry.

After several miles, they spotted an encampment ahead. As they approached, a Hummer came speeding out of the camp towards them. Harry had his troops come to a halt and stand at attention in formation as the vehicle pulled up. When it came to a stop, several men jumped out with their guns pointed at Potter's army.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked one of the American soldiers.

Harry stepped forward and saluted.

"I'm General Harry Potter. I'm in command of these British troops. And we've come to slow down the alien advance on Roswell," replied Harry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The officer in charge of these American soldiers, Captain Jenks, had some trucks transport Potter's Army a little closer to the front line. They had to walk the rest of the way. The sounds of battle were quite loud when they came over a hill and surveyed the scene. Just in front of the ridge was a massed formation of American tanks. They kept riding close enough to the ridge to fire over it, and then backing up again. When Harry got to the top of the ridge, he saw that the valley below was filled with alien tanks that were trying to shoot at the Americans. He had barely enough time to take this in before a squadron of alien fighters began zooming towards them.

"Sonorus!" said Harry as he put his wand to his throat. "All missiles, fire at will!"

The missilers in his army began firing at the alien tanks and planes.

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Harry and Luna as they each made a tank fly ten feet up in the air, then fall in a crash that left their crews too stunned to do anything for a moment. After they had done this a few times and a few tanks and fighters had been destroyed, Ground Pounders began pouring out the backs of the tanks to engage Potter's Army. By now, Potter's forces already knew that Shielding charms could block Phased Plasma pellets and it didn't take long for the Americans to figure out the same thing. On this part of the front, the British and American forces were winning against the aliens. Unfortunately, the line of battle was more than a thousand miles long and soon they had to retreat in order to keep from being out flanked.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Voldemort Slytherin's Army of Darkness appeared in the middle of a pitched battle. In addition to the 30 death Eaters and 100 vampires, he had also brought 20 werewolves. By now, it was already dark and the moon had risen. As the werewolves began transforming, the vampires and Death Eaters spread out to give them room. In bat form, the vampires flew towards a group of Markab foot soldiers. They then transformed and began draining the aliens of their blood. The Death Eaters had attacked another group of alien foot soldiers and were driving them towards the werewolves. The werewolves attacked anything that moved in their berserker rage, including each other. Any alien that got within reach of them was torn to pieces. There was a group of American soldiers in the midst of the Death Eaters. They had been losing the battle before the army of darkness appeared and were glad for any help they could get.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort Slytherin as he dispatched an alien while holding a marble in his hand. "Horcruxis!" He put the marble in a different pocket from the one he had drawn it from. "Inferiosa!" He animated the dead alien and directed it to attack the other Markab.

"Who in the hell are you people?" asked Sergeant Miller as he continued to shoot at the alien invaders.

"Vampires, werewolves, wizards, inferi," said Slytherin as he pointed at the different groups of his Dark Army.

"Well, if he'd help us kick alien ass, I'd accept help from the devil himself," said Sergeant Miller.

"I'd glad to hear you say that," said Slytherin. "Avada Kedavra!"

The battle continued for hours. Just before sunset, Sirius Black appeared with a _popping_ sound.

"It's all clear," said Sirius. "Get your people out of here!"

Slytherin pointed his wand up and cast a Dark Mark. This was the cue for the vampires to transform into bats and fly back to the Death Eaters. They landed on their allies, who vanished with a _Pop!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By now they had retreated to near the edge of town. A sheriff's deputy named Valente had joined the solders in defending Roswell.

"_Retexo Severitas!" _hissed Harry and Luna as they each made a tank fly ten feet up in the air, then fall in a crash that left their crews too stunned to do anything for a moment.

Suddenly there was a_ popping_ sound as Tonks appeared in the midst of the battle.

"It's all clear!" yelled Tonks over the roar of gunfire.

"Everyone grab on to my men!" commanded Potter in his amplified voice. Harry activated the portkey and they traveled 10 miles further from the front.

"From here you can rejoin the fight or flee to safety," said Harry. "It's up to you."

"Well, thanks for all your help," said Deputy Valente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Into the tank! Move! Move!" shouted Gropo Quagveg when he saw the flash.

The screams of one of his men told him that at least one of them had been facing the flash when the warhead detonated. Quagveg got behind the tank just before the blast came roaring at them.

"What was the target?" Quagveg asked as he banged on the hatch to the crew compartment of the tank.

"Looks like Sedona," said War Journeyman J'Pok. "Great Maker! Our tanks were just rolling into the city!"

"How did they pull it off?" asked Quagveg. "Surely the Centauri could shoot down any missile or bomber they sent against us!"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop them from leaving a nuke in our path," replied J'Pok. "It was a stroke of good fortune that we broke down after all!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The blast had vaporized the werewolves that had been left behind. Anyone who breathed the air down wind from the blast for the next 24 hours, human and alien alike, became infected with lycanthropy.


End file.
